Known road finishing machines typically comprise a material bunker located at the front in the paving direction of the road finishing machine for receiving paving material, in particular bituminous paving material. The road finishing machine comprises, at the rear in the direction of travel, a screed suspended at tow bars for compacting and finishing the fresh roadway pavement. For compacting, the screed may comprise a compactor bar (tamper bar) with an adjustable vibration frequency and adjustable lift. For finishing the roadway pavement, a screed plate may be attached to the screed. The properties and quality of the laid roadway pavement depend on a number of settings of working components of the road finishing machine, such as the tamper frequency, the tamper lift and the set angle of the screed. In known road finishing machines, an operator is located in a driver stand provided on the road finishing machine during paving. There is provided a main control platform with operational controls for controlling the working components of the road finishing machine. The driving function of the road finishing machine and coordinated functions, such as a lighting of the road finishing machine, also may be controlled from the driver stand. For the operator to have an optimal overview over the current operating situation during paving, the driver stand with the main control platform is usually provided at an elevated position of the chassis. In particular, the driver stand may be provided centrically at the road finishing machine.
Despite the generally good visual position on the driver stand, the operator might not recognize persons located in front of the road finishing machine. Therefore, it is known from practice to provide a so-called TI (Traction Isolation) switch laterally at the road finishing machine. A person who intends to enter a region located in front of the road finishing machine for performing work may actuate the TI switch whereupon continuation of the road finishing machine is prohibited. When the person leaves the dangerous area in front of the road finishing machine, he or she may reactivate the driving function of the road finishing machine by actuating the TI switch again, so that paving may be continued.